Awkward
by Leauh2o
Summary: Set in the Closer Era, my nod to the Flynn/Provenza Episode "Layover" but with the addition of Captain Raydor. What would happen if Captain Raydor found Andy in a similar predicament to Provenza?


**A/N This little drabble was inspired by a conversation during a rewatch of the closer episode "Layover," seeing that moment when Provenza is seated on the couch with a pillow due to that lil' blue pill he took. This is a different take on that "theme."**

 **So this is set in the closer era sometime after that Closer, Layover episode.**

Andy and the guys were having a good time. The place was a bit more upscale, advertised as a gentlemen's club, essentially it was still a strip club but at least the floors weren't sticky. The girls, mmm… mmm don't get him started on the girls. It had all been going great, the blond giving him a lap dance had been exquisite he was really enjoying the view. She even smelled good. Then all hell broken loose. Now they were sitting around waiting to give statements to FID. He was getting bored and pretty pissed off especially when the witch of the rat squad showed up. He heard her barking orders before he saw her. When she finally came into view, he nearly choked on his ice water. She came down the catwalk not in her usual power suit but rather a little black dress that hugged all the right places and showed off an abundance of leg. As she bent down to examine the body, her hand instinctively griped the pole to steady herself as she slowly stood up. The images running through Andy's mind would have definitely come with a sentence of sensitivity training if they were made public. He shook his head coming back to the present moment with a start. Captain Raydor was no longer on the catwalk but standing in front of him, hands on her hips looking none too pleased with him.

"What?" He dragged out the word to emphasize his annoyance with her presence. She wasn't able to address him as she had hoped. Her attention was drawn by one of her sergeants. Turning her back, allowed Andy the opportunity to appreciate her attire from a new angle. When she leaned over the small half wall to better hear her subordinate, her hemline inched slightly higher revealing several more inches of tone leg.

Andy smirked imagining her hiking her skirt even higher before straddling his lap. He watched her turn at the call of her title. An overly eager uniformed officer was barreling in their direction. In the dimly lit room the young man misjudged his surroundings, tripped and sent a tray of half filled glassware crashing to the floor. In an effort to avoid wearing the unknown mix of liquids Sharon took a quick step back catching her heel on the toe of Andy's shoe. Losing her balance, she unceremoniously landed in his lap. She was about to thank him for breaking her fall when he groaned slightly and suddenly she felt a hard bulge against her backside. She let out a gasp before desperately trying to get back on her feet, only to have the plush deep leather chair Andy was seated in and her heels work against her. Her efforts to stand only caused her to grind her backside into Andy's lap. A loud hiss from him had her freeze. She did not want to draw any more attention to their predicament. It was already mortifying. Andy's hands closed around her waist.

"Lieutenant what are you doing?!"

"Don't flatter yourself"

Sharon could hear his agitation as he spoke through gritted teeth. His warm breath moving the hair near her ear. With a grunt, Andy pushed her body forward. She would have fallen backward into him again if he hadn't palmed her backside giving her one final and forceful shove. As soon as her feet were squarely on the ground she rounded on him. Her irritated expression quickly replaced with one of surprise when her eyes beheld his tented trousers. Andy's hands quickly landed folded in his lap. His expression cycling between annoyance and embarrassment.

Sharon tried to speak but couldn't seem to create a coherent sentence. Her relief was palpable as she addressed a request from one of her lieutenants. She momentarily turned back toward Andy.

"Ah, er," Shaking her head she quickly retreated to the other side of the room with her subordinate. Leaving Andy to sigh and drop his head back against the leather chair.

"What's the matter with you?"

Provenza's gruff voice grabbing Andy's attention.

Andy merely glared at him.

Giving Andy the once over, Provenza chuckled at his partner's predicament. "You didn't get all," he waved his hands low in front of his body, "over … over her." He pointed animatedly in the Captain's direction.

"Oh shut up!" Andy barked.

Provenza laughed as he walked away muttering,

"Idiot."

The End

 **Always appreciate reviews and knowing what you thought.**


End file.
